Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. The episode begun with Prince Dusty Crophopper was racing with Princes Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm gonna win this race! Dusty Crophopper: Not if I take home the gold first! Princess Yuna: You're on! They were nearing the finish line. Princess Yuna: Way to go, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: You did good too, Yuna. Later that afternoon. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everypony! Princess Solarna: Hello, Little sis. Princess Cornelia: How is your race with Prince Dusty? Princess Luna: (with her pregnant belly) Now, We must get everything ready for the newborn on the way. Hiro: Are you two excited being big sisters? Snowdrop: Yeah. Princess Yuna: I'm so excited! Wait until I tell Dusty! Princess Solarna: Well, Don't keep him waiting. Meanwhile, Dusty was on his Racing Practice with Airazor and EVE. Dusty Crophopper: Ready, Laddies? Airazor: (in Beast Mode) Whenever you are, Dusty. EVE: (thumbs up) Dusty Crophopper: Wings, check. Propeller, check. Tail, check. Gasoline, check. Landing Gear, check. Gearbox, double check. Airazor: Let's do it! EVE: (nods) And they took off. Dusty Crophopper: All right, May the best flyer wins. Airazor: You're on. Airazor, Maximize! (goes to her Robot Mode) EVE: (boost her power) Dusty Crophopper: Now, We're talking! Airazor: Let's see who goes the fastest. EVE: (keeping up with them) Dusty Crophopper: Here goes nothing. (speeding up) Airazor: Oh no you don't! (going fast) EVE: (picks up her paste) Suddenly, Dusty's gearbox was starting to overheat. Dusty Crophopper: (panting) Airazor: (goes to her Beast Mode) Dusty? Are you okay? Dusty Crophopper: My Gearbox is overheating. I need a break. Airazor: Come on, EVE. EVE: (nods) Later, That night, Dusty was in for a surprise by Yuna. Dusty Crophopper: (goes to his pony form) Hey, Yuna. What's going on? Princess Yuna: You better believe it! Dusty Crophopper: Believe what? Nightstar starts going crazy. King Solar Flare: Nightstar, Easy girl. Dusty Crophopper: You wish to see me, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Hiro and I are going to have another baby soon. Duchess Petunia: I was in charge of Britannic, the crew members are going to watch over. Petunia felt the baby foal's kick. Princess Luna: How is it kicking? Duchess Petunia: The baby is kicking very well. It will be born on Britannic and we'll take special care of you. Then, Maru came to Dusty and warned him. Maru: DUSTY! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Dusty Crophopper: Easy, Maru! What's wrong!? Maru: There's fire in Sugarcube Corner! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are trapped in there! Princess Yuna: Not for long! Not this time! Dusty Crophopper: (transform into a plane) Let's go, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Right! Blade Ranger: So, What's your plan, Dusty!? Dusty Crophopper: Hmmm? Blade Ranger: You lead, We'll fallow! Dusty Crophopper: Windlifter, You and I put out the fire with water. Windlifter: Right! Blade Ranger: Go for it, Champ! Princess Yuna: Get him, Dusty! Not a moment too soon, Dusty and Windlifter puts out the fire and dropped as much water they need. Rainbow Charka: (watched her close friends) That team effort is so righteous. Then, Out of Sugarcube Corner are Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Pound Cake: (coughing) Mom! Dad! Pumpkin Cake: (coughing) Mommy! Daddy! Mr. Carrot Cake: Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake! Thank goodness! (as he and his wife comfort their foals) We were beginning to worry! Mrs. Cup Cake: Are you two alright? Pound Cake: We're okay, Mom. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks to Yuna and Dusty. The Sugarcube Corner is saved once again. Princess Yuna: Phew! Meanwhile in Tartarus. Feathers McGraw: (brings out a dart gun and shoots a sleeping dart at Cerberus) Cerberus: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Thaddeus E. Klang: Tai Lung! Fenghuang! Release the Dark Masters! Tai Lung: Yes, Thaddeus. Tai Lung and Fenghuang broke through the bars. Tirek: Thaddeus E. Klang! Aku: I see you still have your comrades with you! Thaddeus E. Klang: (hands Tirek a dark crystal) Here's a little bit of strength for you, Tirek. Tirek took the dark crystal and got stronger. Tirek: (got his strength back) That's more like it! Fenghuang: So, What're your plans now? Tirek: We must take our revenge immediately! Aku: Yes, And Sunset Shimmer and that foolish Samurai will pay dearly for defeating me! Thaddeus E. Klang: And we will. Feathers McGraw: (nods) Nimbly saw the whole thing and took off unknowing. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna looked around the Throne Room. Princess Yuna: The Prophecy Glasses are amazing. Princess Solarna: There's Princess Cornelia with Duchess Petunia, Queen Georgina and Empress Samantha with our parents. Snowdrop: I can picture them already. Princess Yuna: They're so cool. Princess Sharon: They sure are. Then, Yuna saw the glass that shows Maleficent and Sunset Shimmer against Aku. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa. Who was that demon fighting Maleficent and Sunset Shimmer? Princess Luna: (rubs her pregnant belly) That's Aku. Hiro: He is the shape shifting master of darkness and an arch enemy of Samurai Jack. Princess Solarna: He sounds monstrous. Princess Luna: He was, He once send Tirek to capture me during my wedding with your father. Luckily, Samurai Jack, Sunset Shimmer and Maleficent defeated him and he was send to Tartarus. Snowdrop: Aku sounds like a horrible monster. Princess Yuna: He does. Later that day, A Baby Shower was celebrated. Princess Yuna: It sure is great baby shower. Hiro: Yuna, Why don't you go first. Princess Yuna: I've saved up for the perfect gift. (brought out a light blue rattle with a moon) What do you think, Mama? Princess Luna: That's wonderful. King Solar Flare: Wonderful gift, Yuna. Luna, Do you still have the old crib I gave you? Princess Luna: I do. Then, Nimbly came with an urgent warning. Nimbly: Your Majesties! Princess Skyla! Princess Skyla: What's wrong, Nimbly? Nimbly: Shifu and I came as soon as possible to warn about Tirek and Aku's return from Tartarus! Princess Luna: How could this happened? Shifu: I am afraid it is the work of Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. (brings out the scroll) It says here that a foal born with royal blood will have it's birth given with the balance between good and evil, Piece and Chaos and all opposites. Princess Luna: Oh my! Princess Yuna was starting to think about being a big sister and how to get back at Aku, Tirek, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Meanwhile in Tartarus. Aku: The time has come for our revenge against Samurai Jack and Sunset Shimmer. Tirek: It's time we gather Queen Chrysalis and the Nightmare Family. Aku: Then, What're we waiting for? Feathers McGraw: (brought out his chainsaw) Thaddeus E. Klang: Be ready, Tai Lung. We shall have our revenge against Princess Yuna and her friends. Tai Lung: And we will, Klang. Thaddeus E. Klang: (evil grin) Back at Canterlot, Yuna came up a plan, a very great plan. King Solar Flare: Are you sure about this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Grandpa. You'll take care of my mama. Will you, Duchess Petunia? Duchess Petunia: Don't worry, Yuna. I will take your mother to Britannic. She'll be in good hands and hooves. Princess Luna: Do what you must to stop Aku and Tirek, Yuna. Be careful. Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Snowdrop: Don't worry, Luna. We'll be fine. Yuna gathered her friends and her guardians to begin their way to Manehattan. At Manehattan, They've gathered at the canon where they meet up Blade Ranger and the rescue team. Princess Yuna: Well, We made it. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Everyone. I hope we're not late. Blade Ranger: Perfect timing, Dusty. Rainbow Charka: So, Maru. How're things going with the crew? Maru: Pretty well. Princess Yuna: Hi, Jack. Samurai Jack: It is good to see you, Princess Yuna. We cannot waste any time. Aku and Tirek are planning to overthrow your aunt and parents. Princess Yuna: That can't be good. Snowdrop: sounds horrible. Prince Edmond: Blade, Is there anything we can do? We have our guardians with us. Blade Ranger: Not to worry, Prince Edmond. You and your friends will have our backs. Especially you, Rainbow Chakra. Rainbow Chakra grinned at her close friends and winked at Blade. Then he winked back. Later, Dottie and Maru were getting Dusty prepared. Dottie: Alright, Dusty. We have your pontoons ready. Maru: Try them on. Dusty Crophopper: All right. (tried on the pontoons) They fit perfectly. Princess Yuna: Hey, Dusty! Looking good! Later that night, Dusty wanted to show Yuna and her freinds something special. Dusty Crophopper: There's something I wanted to show you guys. Princess Yuna: What, Dusty? The TV shows images of Blade Ranger and his old partner, Nick Loopin' Lopez in CHoPs. Blade Ranger: It was a long time ago before my retirement to start my next role as a fire fighter. Rainbow Cakra: You do, Blade? Blade Ranger: That's right. Princess Yuna: So, How'd you met Dusty? Blade Ranger: Well, He was a rookie for our team. What we didn't know is that he had a damage gearbox. Rainbow Chakra: No kidding. Dusty Crophopper: It was a long time ago and a long story. Kind of. But at least I've saved Harvey and Winnie. Right? Blade Ranger: (smiled) You did what you had to do, Champ. As Yuna's friends went to bed, She went to see Tigatron. Princess Yuna: Tigatron. Tigatron: Yuna, What're you doing out here? It's late. Princess Yuna: Well, I just thought I'd talk to you for a minute. Tigatron: Of course, Princess. You can talk to me about anything at anytime. Princess Yuna: Thanks, I was just thinking. Tigatron: About what, Yuna? Princess Yuna: When you have trouble thinking about what's important to you, What would you do? Tigatron: I've been thinking a lot about Airazor. Because it's her love that kept me going. It's not about what would I do, Yuna. It's about what you have to do. Princess Yuna: Well, It's been nice talking, Tigatron. Goodnight. Tigatron: Pleasant dreams, Yuna. At Canterlot, Duchess Petunia was watching over Princess Luna when Princess Twilight Sparkle, King Stephen, Queen Sunset Shimmer, Princess Trixie and their friends to support her. Princess Luna: Stephen: Sunset Shimmer: King Solar Flare: Just then, . Scorpan: Star Swirl the Bearded: Thomas: Scorpan: Princess Luna: Duchess Petunia: To Be Continue. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225